clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
eXe utilizes a rank structure which we call the Chain of Command, or CoC for short. When addressing issues or complaints all clan member should follow the Chain of Command by contacting the person ranking just above them. This ensures that all matters are handled at the lowest level possible, and that extremely important matters can still make it to the clan leadership. Head Council Any major disputes with clan wide involvement, tournaments for the clan, or a new division (for example) requires a vote of majority in order to have it passed. The High Council will be having frequent meetings so if there is anything that needs to be brought up please follow the proper CoC channels. eXe Leader Division Leader Division Staff Division Staff are responsible for the operation of their respective divisions are is where most policy and procedural decisions are made. Although Division Leaders are on the Head Council and responsible for clan-wide decisions, they also act as figurehead of their respective Divisions as well. Division Leader Assistant Division Officer Division Manager Team Staff Team Staff are the movers and shakers of the clan, the ones who are responsible for the majority of the day to day operation within the clan. They are subordinate to the Division Staff who set the rules and policies they must follow, but have a significant amount of control within their respective Teams. Team Leader Team Assistant Misc. Titles Clan Member * Title for those who are actively in eXe just not in a Division. Community Guest * People who are not in eXe but still like to visit the forums and teamspeak. Media Team * Make graphics, do streaming, and other artsy stuff. Team Member * The clan's equivalent to the rank of "Private". Veteran Since passing our first year here in eXe we felt it was beneficial to introduce a rank to respect members who have served with us over the years and who have made significant contributions to eXe has a whole. Now these contributions could be things such as volunteered time to run tournaments, leaders, or other events. It could be someone who was once a leader who shaped the entire clan or held great leadership qualities in a divisional role. It could be a member that served as a pivotal recruiter. That and so much more is why we wanted the veteran rank. Since there are so many things that qualify for this tag it is hard to write out a detailed list for what the responsibilities are for or the requirements so here is a brief list of what would be considered for the tag. *The member must have been recommended by a Division Officer or above *After a member has been recommended for the rank, a vote takes place in the high council *If passed the member will be notified and a post made in the division's general discussion by the eXe Leader : or the Division level staff *To be considered for this rank, the member recommended must have a distinguishing record in serving in eXe : and must have been a member for 3 months or over *Please note that the veteran rank holds no power but is a recognition that eXe values your service and we are forever grateful for what you have done. Web Team * Works on the new Website but on Website related stuff in general.